Shattered Red
by Wolf in the Walls
Summary: Yami and Yugi find a goddess in their tree. And when you save a goddess, you're granted a wish. But darkness threatens Yugi, and Yami needs a little help...while trying to figure out all the strengths this girl has. (Every 5 reviewers enter raffle to ente
1. Default Chapter

Shattered Red  
  
Chapter 1: Broken Red Wings  
  
@@@@@  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned this, would I write a disclaimer?  
  
Review treat: Everyone will go into a raffle and one will be selected as a character in the story. Although everyone will appear at once, so if you don't show in the next chapter, keep checking.  
  
@@@@@  
  
I'm falling Deeper into The unknown Falling Down to the Mortal realm I lost the fight And so I fall  
  
Yugi heard a noise outside, Yami didn't. Yugi raced out to investigate, Yami followed.  
  
There were a few leaves drifting silently to the ground. The cold night wind blew viciously at their faces. Yugi ran under the tree and shone the flashlight upwards. There was a little river of blood running down the trunk and a small bloodstained ribbon fluttering in the wind. Yami climbed the tree and returned with a beautiful 15-16 year-old girl in his arms. Her long white hair was pulled back in a tight ponytail with stray strands hanging in her face. She wore a silver, silk-like sleeveless tank top and black skin-tight shorts with silver trimmings. There were fingerless blue gloves on her hands and silver bracelets on her wrists. She didn't have any type of footwear, just a few tattoos on her legs. She had a silver and sapphire locket and in her hands was a thin black staff with rings around a loop near the top. She had black Malik-style earrings. On her face were three markings. A small blue diamond on her forehead and two small blue triangles under her eyes. She was stained in blood.  
  
The two brought her inside as quickly as they could, as the wind died down outside.  
  
  
  
The girl opened her eyes after midnight. Yami had pulled up a chair and was watching her. Her white, snake-like eyes looked around as she sat up quickly. She cringed and held her side.  
  
"Take it easy, no one's going to hurt you." Yami said, putting one hand on her shoulder.  
  
The girl looked around.  
  
"Where am I? And who are you?" She demanded.  
  
Yami was almost offended by her sudden action. But he answered her questioned.  
  
"You are here. I am Yami Yugi, my aibou is upstairs sleeping. And who are you?" Yami said.  
  
The girl sat facing him.  
  
"I am a goddess, first class unlimited. My name is Heartzenen." She said.  
  
Yami nodded.  
  
"Like the manga Ah! My Goddess?" Yami explained.  
  
"You could say that. Where did you say your aibou was?"  
  
"Upstairs, asleep."  
  
Heartzenen's eyes widened with fear. She picked her staff up off the floor and tried to run upstairs. Yami caught her halfway. She was still weak from, whatever. Heartzenen pushed past him and tried to open the door to Yugi's bedroom. Yami grabbed her and tried to hold her back, but as she said, she was a goddess and had powers of her own. She burst into the room and gasped. Yami moved first, grabbed Yugi and rolled out of the way of some strange, hellish demon-like creature. Heartzenen swung her staff, rings chiming like strange bells. The demon shrieked and went after Yami.  
  
"STOLEN DREAM!" She shouted.  
  
A white miasma erupted behind Heartzenen. Another girl emerged. She had short white hair with black streaks and nothing past her waist, just a stream of white miasma wrapped around her---like Blessed Bell from Ah! My Goddess. She had a white, towel sized cloth around her chest. But it was rather revealing. She had black lines on her arms, on *those* and her face. She also had one white feather wing and one black feather wing. The demon hissed as the girl flew at him. The window opened and the three jumped.  
  
"Heartzenen!" Yami shouted, racing to the window. Heartzenen was flying after the demon with the other girl-angel-thing behind her. She smacked it head on with her staff and there was a brilliant flash of light. Then it was gone.  
  
Heartzenen returned and the girl vanished. Yami's jaw dropped. They headed downstairs after Yugi was back in bed. Heartzenen pushed Yami's mouth shut.  
  
"What-was-who-wat-wha?"  
  
"Who, who, who. You sound like an owl." Heartzenen said.  
  
Yami tried again to form a sentence.  
  
"Who was that other girl? And what was that?"  
  
"The girl was an angel. My angel to be exact. Her name is Stolen Dream. That demon was a corruption in the system."  
  
"A virus?"  
  
"Sort of."  
  
Heartzenen leaned on her staff and sighed.  
  
"If you're a goddess, how did you come from heaven to here?"  
  
"I fell."  
  
"Well, yeah."  
  
"I was originally sent to guard someone else, but the gate got messed up and there was (and to my knowledge) and still is a battle going on. I fell through this gate and landed in your tree. And as you know, when you rescue a goddess, you're granted a wish."  
  
Yami thought. A wish. Hnnnnn.  
  
"I wish for you to be able to stay with us as long as I live!"  
  
Heartzenen raised one eyebrow.  
  
"Is that what you wish?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
Heartzenen folded her hands and glowed a misty blue.  
  
"Your wish has been accepted. You two are stuck with me for a while kid." She said, patting Yami's head. 


	2. The Race

Shattered Red  
  
Chapter 2: Racing Goddess  
  
@@@@  
  
I say stop  
Can't get over me  
I say woah  
Can't get under me  
I must be  
All these things  
For I just threw  
Out the love   
Of my dreams  
  
Yugi came down for breakfast. It had been a week since he and Yami had found a goddess in their tree and she had fought off some raging demon with the help of her angel, Stolen Dream. After hours of innate hacking, he and Yami finally got her registered for school. As I said, Yugi came down for breakfast.........  
  
Heartzenen (they call her Heart for short) was making breakfast in what looked like the equivalent of their school uniforms. She had her back turned and was making breakfast. Yugi noticed the bag lunch on the counter and began packing his backpack. Books, pencils, lunch, ect. Yami was obviously sleeping in, Heart would wake him shortly.   
  
Sure enough, she placed breakfast on the table and walked upstairs to wake him.   
  
Soon they were out and on their way to school.   
  
"Yugi, don't forget that I've got the trial runs today." Yami said.  
  
"You're still looking for a second rider?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Why not give Heart a try?"   
  
"Sure."   
  
Heartzenen blinked. Yami explained that he was part of a racing club, and they had a race coming up and needed someone to ride with him---the driver. She agreed to try.  
  
"Okay, Heart, no magic in public. Including your angel."  
  
"Fine by me."   
  
  
  
Heartzenen was seated in the back of the class with Yami on her left and Ryou on her right. She was flying through the homework they were given and by their lunch hour, had nothing that resembled homework for the next week. Yami suspected she was using her magic.   
  
"Heartzenen, these are our friends. Ryou Bakura,"  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Seto Kaiba."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Yami Bakura."  
  
"Hm."  
  
"Tristan Taylor."  
  
"Hey good lookin'."  
  
"Shove it Antenna-Head."   
  
"Teah."  
  
"Hi! I'm glad you're gonna be one of our friends cause friendship is the mos-!"  
  
"Save your speech."  
  
"Joey Wheeler."  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Keisha."  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Silver Dragon."  
  
"Hi."  
  
"And Kilandra Yamitea."  
  
Heartzenen said hi and eyed Ryouji Otogi. He winked and shot a die at them. It shattered before it could hit Yami between the eyes. Heart nodded and turned to Ryou. The two immersed into a conversation about the race. She seemed to be more and more interested. Ryouji tried again, shooting a ten-sided dice at Yami. It broke into ten pieces. Heart turned and flicked her tongue out at Ryouji. He scowled at Yami.   
  
  
Yami and Heart met the rest of their group (Joey, Ryou, B, Kilandra and Keisha) on a track. The machine they were racing was rather small. Yami kneeled down on a small platform and Heart kneeled next to him. It looked like a small and sleek version of a bike/w a sidecar. They explained it to Heart and got ready to race. Ryou held the stopwatch and flag.   
  
"GO!"   
  
The two were off, speeding towards the first curve. Heartzenen leaned into the turn so far that it looked like she was separated from the vehicle itself. She straightened out and they came on the next corner. Heart leaned over Yami and into the turn. She wrapped her arms around him and threw her weight into the turn. Ryou's jaw dropped as he looked at the stopwatch. It went like this on the next three corners before coming into the "backstretch." Heart lowered her body as close to the craft as possible.   
  
"Time!"   
  
The machine slowed to a stop and the two stood up. Silver Dragon clapped and cheered.   
  
"Record time has been set at a minute thirty. We've found ourselves a rider." B said.   
  
"If Yami can't make it, Heartzenen can ride with Kilandra or Ryou." Keisha said.   
  
  
It says I'm   
Running behind  
I'd better pick up   
My pace  
It's a race   
And there ain't  
Nothing for  
Someone   
In second place  
  
  
Racing day came. Heart used her magic to conjure up her race outfit and she looked very much like Yami. She promised not to use her magic to win the race or use Stolen Dream unless it was absolutely necessary. The group was ready.   
  
3  
  
2  
  
1  
  
GO!  
  
They were off, and coming onto the first corner. Heart probably scared most of the other riders and audience with how far she leaned into the turn. No one was used to anyone looking like they were separated from their bike.   
  
It looked like they were dancing, in some odd and strange way.   
  
A hidden song.  
  
An illusion.  
  
Everyone was concerned about not hitting Heartzenen that the two glided past them and claimed victory. There was much celebrating.   
  
"Um, Kilandra, Keisha, you're both drunk." Yami said, trying to pick the girls off his arms.   
  
"I'm not drunk you shilly sit." Kilandra said. Heart laughed and turned back to her chat with Seto, who had just come but to congratulate them.   
  
"Um, help?"   
  
"I swear to drunk I'm not God."   
  
"Ryou? Help?"  
  
"I'm busy setting the stage for Heart and Silver."   
  
"Stage? For what?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"B?"   
  
"No. This is fun."   
  
"Silver Dragon?"  
  
"Fly swatters."   
  
"Joey?"   
  
"I'm working with Ryou."   
  
"Ack!" Yami was close to being pulled apart when Silver Dragon came to his rescue with fly swatters.   
  
Ryou shifted around on the makeshift stage. Joey crawled out from under.   
  
"The sound is hooked up and it's holding." He said.   
  
Something creaked.   
  
Joey and Ryou scrambled under the stage and checked it. It was Ok. They notified Heartzenen and Silver Dragon and the two climbed onto the stage. The lights dimmed.   
  
"Fire  
I can see it   
Burning so brightly  
  
Fire  
I can feel it  
Calling out to me  
  
Unless the sun  
Goes down  
It starts to paint a picture  
  
Of an ancient town   
So far away  
Across the endless sea  
  
Oh lead me to the  
Light  
And take me to the edge of   
Heaven  
  
I am standing in the  
Night  
And looking for the edge of   
Heaven  
  
We'll be touching the edge of   
Heaven  
  
Time  
Close your eyes   
See dreams of tomorrow  
  
Time  
The wheels are turning  
To eternity  
  
And as the darkness  
Comes,  
I start to see a picture  
  
Of a lonely night  
So clearly now  
Reaching out for me  
  
Oh lead me to the  
Light  
And take me to the edge of   
Heaven  
  
I am standing in the  
Night  
And looking for the edge of   
Heaven  
  
We'll be toughing the edge of   
Heaven  
  
Across the endless sea  
  
Oh lead me to the  
Light  
And take me to the edge of   
Heaven  
  
I am standing in the  
Night  
And looking for the edge of   
Heaven  
  
We'll sail the endless sea"  
  
Talk about an explosion. The two bowed.   
  
Then the stage collapsed.   
  
Many colorful words rang for quite a long while. Mostly Heartzenen and Silver.   
  
But aside from that it was a pretty good victory night. 


	3. New Goddess

Shattered Red  
  
Chapter 3: New Arrival  
  
@@@@@  
  
Come on   
Come on   
Catch me now   
Catch me  
Yami Yugi  
Come on  
Catch me  
Can you now  
You can't catch me   
Yeah---ow.  
Yami sank in the warm water so you could only see from his eyes up. He was still overjoyed about the victory---on two levels. One, winning the race and two, winning another duel against Ryuoji. He smiled and closed his eyes. Yami sat up and leaned back.   
  
There was a strange humming noise. Yami's eyes bugged out when a large portal opened in the tile in front of him.   
  
A girl who looked very much like Heartzenen, except with a flashier outfit and mahogany hair, emerged. She had a staff like Heart and blood red eyes. The two stared at each other for a brief second.  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed and whacked Yami over the head with her staff.   
Heartzenen raced down the hall and was plowed over by her fellow goddess.   
  
"Kakumei? What are YOU doing here?" Heartzenen asked.   
  
"There's a guy. In the bathroom. And...and..."  
  
"He was supposed to be there."  
  
"Oops."  
*An hour later*  
  
"Sorry about that. You scared me." Kakumei apologized, bowing.  
  
"It was a mutual reaction." Yami said, holding an ice pack against his head.   
  
"Time for introductions. Kakumei, this is Yugi."  
  
"Oh my goddess! You're so cute!" Kakumei picked him up and hugged him.   
  
"How old are you? Five? Six?"   
  
"Fifteen."  
  
"Stop playing around. How old are you?"  
  
"Fifteen."   
  
"He's short for his age."  
  
"*VERY* Short."   
  
Heartzenen sweatdropped and pointed to Yami as he came back from putting the ice-pack back in the refrigerator.   
  
"That is Yami Yugi." She said. Kakumei shrieked.   
  
"What Stephen King novel did you crawl out of?!"   
  
"None."   
  
Again, Heartzenen sweatdropped and the group trekked over to Ryou's house, to warn him about the new goddess in the house. Yami knocked on the door three times before Bakura answered. Ryou walked out of his bedroom---looking half-asleep. He said hello and flopped down on the couch.   
  
"Great, a new goddess in the neighborhood." Bakura said, not at all happy.  
  
"This is Kakumei." Yugi said.   
  
Heartzenen did the introductions.  
  
"The one on the couch is Ryou. And the creepy one is Bakura."   
  
"They look like siblings."   
  
Kakumei walked over to Ryou, and Bakura tensed.   
  
"Don't mess with him, he's emotionally fragile." Yami hissed.   
  
"Oh, so you mean he's a wuss."   
  
*Ten seconds later*  
  
Everyone had their hands over their ears.  
  
"Stop crying! Please? Where's the volume control on this kid?"   
  
"He doesn't have one!"   
  
"Can I make one?"   
  
"NO! Let me show you how it's done."   
  
Heartzenen walked up to Ryou and hugged him. The room was silenced in seconds.  
  
"Ah, the power of love."   
  
Kakumei stared.  
  
"How did you DO that?"   
  
"I have my secrets. Who's next?"  
  
"Sadly, Seto." Yami said.  
  
"Just call him. Or...Ryou, where's the closest mirror?" Heartzenen asked.   
  
Ryou pointed.   
  
Heartzenen touched the mirror and pulled Kakumei into it. They ended up at the Kaiba mansion. Then they hunted around for Seto. Heart had done this many times in the past week, so Mokuba and Seto were used to it.   
  
"Mokuba, where's your brother?"   
  
"Down the hall to the left, first door to the right. Who's your friend?"  
  
"This is Kakumei, and thanks."   
  
Heartzenen dragged her friend down the hall, following Mokuba's instructions. She gently knocked on the door.   
  
"What?"  
  
"Just me."   
  
"Come in."   
  
Heartzenen poked her head into the room and slowly led Kakumei behind her.   
  
"Seto, this is Kakumei. Get used to her because you'll be seeing her a lot."   
  
Seto turned around and Kakumei had little hearts dancing around her head.   
  
"Can I suggest a wish?"   
  
"No. That's against the rules."   
  
"Can I set it up so he can save me?"  
  
"No. That's ALSO against the rules."   
  
"Heartzenen, who is this?"  
  
"Another goddess."   
  
Heart pulled her away again and they headed back. Kakumei was rather ticked off.   
*The NEXT day*  
  
Yami turned the corner, towards the bathroom to shower. He found himself running from Kyra, Kakumei's angel.  
  
This was going to be difficult to adjust to. 


End file.
